Life isn't always a Fairy Tail
by Azertyy
Summary: Life isn't always a Fairy Tail, our heroes are about to learn that, and not the soft way./ Alternate Universe from Dragon Age, with slight multiples crossovers (from Fate/Stay Night, Bleach) an an O.C
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, on with a new story, I hope you will like it :)

As for the credits, Mr. Mashima owns them, all except the , who belongs to ME, And the other characters to their respective owners.

* * *

Magnolia...a city known for having the craziest inhabitants. It was where Fairy academy had decided to be. The biggest high school in Fiore.

Somewhere in Magnolia, a 17 year old blonde girl had just been wake up by her alarm. Lucy Heartfilia was known as one of the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Her long hairs, often tied in a side pony tail, her gorgeous body, she had anything a man could ask for. She was the daughter of a rich and popular businessman, Jude Heartfilia and of the model Layla Heartfilia. When she was three years old, her parents divorced because of an event that broke the family apart. Layla believed money has change the Jude she used to know into a merciless cold man. Lucy, being very smart for her age, understood right away what was happening. Layla of course was given the right to keep Lucy. One year after the divorce, Lucy had to go for to her father's house for a month...that was one of her worst experience because after that, she rarely saw him again.

Lucy, had everything she could ask for; She was rich, famous, beautiful, intelligent and had the best friends you could ask for...but still, today was going to be an awful day and she knew. Today was the fourteenth anniversary of the worse event in her life...of the day her dad abandon him, when he was only five.

In one hour, she was ready, her mom was away because of her job. Lucy left the house and walked to her school. When she arrived at the gates, she saw what she usually sees everyday: A bunch of girls trying to get a date with the school playboy, Loke; A bunch of guys glaring at Loke for stealing almost all the girl in school; Elfman, a tall and imposing guy shooting that he is a real man and his little sister Lisanna chuckling at his antics.

She walked inside the academy, greeting people by the way. When she entered the class, she saw what she sees each morning: A petite girl, Levy reading a book, next to Mirajane, or Mira for the friends who was chatting with Orihime. Gajeel and Natsu, a pink haired guy, were having a staring contest, more of a glaring contest. Juvia was staring like a pervert at Gray who was stripping...wait stripping?!

"Gray your clothes" A red haired girl told the said man before he started looking around the class for his uniform. Erza was the class president. Lucy stared at them for a while with a blank expression before quietly walking to her seat. She hided her face in her arms as she laid on the table. Her friends noticed it and knew what was going on...

"Lucy..." Natsu sadly said to no one in particular. But they were interrupted by the teachers, who came in. Everyone went to their respective place before she started her lesson. Lucy wasn't paying attention, she was starring with wide eyes at the board filled with those maths formulas. She was rather thinking about the happy moments she had with him. Her eyes were a little red and tears were silently flowing, as her body was lightly shacking, but not enough for Levy to notice. And then it came...

"Example...if Archer has..." The teacher started but was interrupted by Lucy who completely broke in front of the class. She didn't care if everyone was looking at her, it's was way too painful. Lucy got the permission to go back home and that's what she did. She went home to cry harder in her pillow .

At the academy, it was lunch time. Levy, Mira, Orihime, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Cana were all eating around a table, chatting about Lucy.

"Poor Lucy..." Said Mira with an unusual sad tone, to which everybody lightly nodded.

"I know what she must feel...loosing someone very dear to you" Orihime added

"You too Orihime?" Levy asked

Orihime stayed silent for a bit, looking at her plate, before talking. "I met him before you guys, he was my best and only friend. We used to spend a lot of time together, and then..." She started sobbing lightly, her body shacking "...my dad...he...he didn't like him a lot because he was living in the street, so he...he used his relations to sent him in Ferelden. And Ferelden was even more dangerous than now. The darksbone hadn't been defeated yet. My dad told me that it was for my own good, but I never forgave him for that" She finished before Mira hugged her.

"Orihime..." Natsu who had been silent said in a low voice.

"It's okay, thanks guys" Orihime smiled as the bell rung.

"Time to go meet the new students" Gray said trying too be cheerful.

"As long as they aren't like you, droopy eyes" Natsu replied snickering

"What did ya say, ash brain?" an Annoyed Gray glared now at the pink hair boy.

"Wanna go at it, perv' ?"

"Are you starting a fight?" Erza asked them with her dark aura.

Suddenly, the two boys hugged each other "No, we're friends" They said shacking heavily. Everybody around the table felt better after their antics, as they headed back to their class.

"Okay people, as you already know today we're having two new students joining our class, so I want you to nice with them." Their teacher said as the door slowly opened, before two person entered and were now standing in front of the whole class. The first one to speak was a girl about as tall as Erza, and as imposing. She had blonde hairs, tied in a very ancient pony tail style, she didn't wear any coat as she had chosen the white shirt+red ribbon attire, with the academy badge on her left chest, which came with a blue skirt. She had long white socks and black flat shoes. She had deep blue eyes, and like every girl in the school, except for little Wendy, who was the school genius and was in their twin class, she had been gifted with a pretty large breast. She took one step in front and introduced her self "Hello, my name is Arthuria Pendragon, but please call me saber, I am 17 and I hope we will all get along." She finished with a polite bow. Her tone made it clear that she wasn't here to play. It was like a second Erza. Everyone turned their head to the second one. Orihime stared at him for a moment, he reminded her of him but she had to be sure. He then sighted heavily before Saber punched his side. He flinched and mumbled something, making the students giggle. He was tall, around five feet eleven, and boy he was athletically built. Like Saber, he was blonde, but had medium sized hairs, which looked a little spiky and leaned a little backward, gold and deep eyes, Like her also, he wasn't wearing his coat but only a white shirt, and a dark blue tie, the badge on his left chest. He stepped forward and the moment he introduce himself, she knew it was him "Hi, I'm Trunks...no last name, but please call me Archer, I'm 18 and I..." He was interrupted as something smooth bumped his head and send him and that thing crashing in the wall.

"What the..." He thought as his back was now hurting like hell "...wait breast, big ones I'd say, but why would a girl send me crashing like this?!"

The dust disappeared, Archer was laying in the broken wall, while an orange girl was laying on top of him, her breast were now on level with his chest. She lifted her head and opened her eyes which connected with his. They stared at each other, the girl waiting for him to react

"Okay an Orange hair girl just tackles me like that...Damn school but wait...orange hairs, and these eyes they remind me someone..." He thought staring into her eyes in front of the stunned class, including Saber and the teacher. Archer then widened his eyes, remarking this, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Finally, you remember me..." She said with her usual sweet voice. He then open his mouth lightly, also remembering her voice He waited for a bit before answering

"Ori...hime..." He whispered

"The one and only..." She said

He stared at her still surprised, as he was now sited on the floor, her kneeling between his legs but his expression slowly changing to a happy one

"Orihime!" He now shouted as he hugged the girl a little roughly, but she didn't mind...she hugged him back as eagerly as were interrupted by the teacher, clearing her throat, making them part away, Orihime then noticed all the eyes where on her, and almost faint, as her body was heating up dangerously fast, her face now as red as Erza's hairs, but she just quickly made her way back to her seat, next to Mira, while Archer just stood up, dusting his self up, acting like nothing happened as he wondered if he will have to pay for the wall, he made eyes contact and her smiled was the worst way to tell him to pass at the end of the day for the bill.

"Okay...well Saber you can sit behind the stripper over there..." The teacher said as Gray dressed back swearing under his breath."...and you Archer, just behind you friend" She giggled as the said man rolled his eyes, but smiled at Orihime when they made eyes contact. Both of them made their way to their sit, as the teacher started back her History class. Well, the new students didn't pay much attention because they already knew everything there is to know about history.

School ended faster than they thought. As everyone was going home, Orihime tried to spot her childhood friend. She then made her way back to the class like on instinct and saw Saber waiting outside. She decided to go back outside and wait for him there.

"No need to be afraid, I don't bite" She heard and as she turned around, she saw Saber staring right at her. That made he her go back next to the blonde."So it's you Orihime...I heard a lot about you" Saber said her eyes closed

"Really, he talked about me" Orihime smiled

"He used to talk about you, and another girl...Lucy...looks like..." But she was interrupted by a shocked Orihime

"LUCY!LIKE IN LUCY HEARTFILIA?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"tell Archer I'm sorry I had an emergency" She said before running to where her friends where. She arrived panting, as they all stared at her

"Guys! Urgent news!" She said panting

"What it is?" Gray asked

"Archer...he might ...he might be Lucy's big brother"


	2. Chapter 2

As Orihime finished her sentence, she received many different reactions from shocked(the smart ones from the group) to confused (the stupid guys who thought who the hell is Archer)

"Are you sure about what you are saying?" Erza asked

"Yeah, Saber and I..."

"Hey guys" A new voice interrupted Orihime

"LUCY?! what are you doing here" They all shouted

"Well I feel better so I wanted to see you guys and the new students." She smiled showing them she was done with the sad moment.

"Actually there they are" Levy pointed them as Archer and Saber got out of the main building of the academy. Lucy saw them and tried to focus. She then saw more clearly their faces and recognized the blonde boy. Without preventing anyone, she started to run towards him as her friends followed but kept a good distance.

"Groupie alert" Saber chuckled

"That makes 21 for you and 22 for me. It seems that I have more sucess than you" He answered as she nudge his side. That's when Lucy arrived, lightly panting, looking at the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Saber asked as she went from chuckling to icy cold. Lucy just ignored her question and rose her face as she and Archer were now staring at each others eyes. The latter's eyes turned from calm to shocked. "Damn...it can't be..." He mumbled

"Archer" Lucy said softly

"Lu...cy..." He too said her name but in a more sad and surprised voice. He then closed his eyes "Sorry Saber I...gotta go" And he left running, leaving a confused Saber and a Lucy who's emotions were a mix of happiness and sadness. At least, she knew he was still alive.

"So you are the so called Lucy" Saber said eyeing the blonde.

"Yeah, you are ..." She was interupted by two ice cold eyes that could freeze you in a blink of an eye

"Listen carefully, I don't know you like your friends overthere do but let me tell you this..." Saber got closer to Lucy "...Don't you ever, Ever talk to him again, okay?! You made him suffer enough, he doesn't need you comming back to ruin his life again. If I catch you talking o him again, I swear to God you will wish you were living in Ferelden instead of facing me." And with that she left, leaving Lucy staring in front of her with wide eyes. She was soon joined by her friends

"So how did it go?" Natsu asked as carefree as always, before turning, like everyone in a state of shock as Lucy turned around to face them, her beautiful brown chocolate eyes filled with tears, as she was struggling not to cry, but it was too hard, she jumped in Natsu arms and started to cry for everything, for the day Archer got kicked out of the house, for everytime she needed him and she knew he wouldn't come, and now for when this blonde girl treatens of killing her if she ever speaks to him again.

"It's not fair" She whispered.

The next day at the academy was akward for Lucy, each time she stole a glance at Archer, she would receive daggers from Sabers. Of course, at one moment, the class noticed and, that's how the rumors started. At lunch, two people where eating alone on the roof, sharing one bento.

"So now the whole academy thinks we're a couple, and that that girl, is in love with you" Saber chuckled, as Archer tensed up when she mentionned Lucy. Saber noticed and quickly changed the subject.

"I heard it was gonna rain a lot at the end of the day." She knew it was an epic fail but, better this than nothing. Archer smiled at her attempt and relaxed. He then went back to their first topic. "Hey, wanna play along?" He asked teasingly as she punched lightly his shoulder, but still smirked.

"Going out with you would be a disgrace to my family" She replied.

"Ouch" He faked a hurted expression. "If it wasn't..." He stopped his sentence as he heard approaching footsteps. Both of them narrowed their eyes at the door, which was kicked open to reveal an overenergetic pink haired guy, a bottle of tobasco in his hand, followed by a half nacked guy, a girl with hairs which had blood color, another one with blonde hairs and so one.

The two group eyed each other.

"What are you doing here?" Saber spoke first with an icy voice, standing up.

"We came to eat, the cafeteria was too noisy and as long as I know, the roof is for everyone." Erza stepped in front, as she engaged a glare war with Saber.

"S-Scaryy" Everyone else said in fear, before Orihime stepped in front "Well we could eat together. It will be the occasion to become friends" She said with her usual cheery voice before she heard someone smirk.

"Always so eager on making new friends huh?" Archer also stood up, carefully placing their bento aside.

"Well, the more the merrier!"

"Okay, fine, let's eat together" He said before Orihime tackled him back on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" He angrily asked as he sat up, her sitting between his legs.

"Well, I wanted to hug you" She pouted cutely.

"I'll let it pass...but only this time" he sighted as she giggled.

Currently, Lucy's heart was hurting like hell. She has been rejected by her brother while Orihime was acknowledge by him.

"Well, are you guys gonna eat standing up?" Orihime asked as she took her bento out of her bag.

"Well, since you accepted them, you are gonna eat Orihime's bento with her. I'm finishing the rest of our food." Saber ordered as she sat next to the two friends, who right now looked more like a couple, with Orihime sitting between his legs. Erza sat at the their other side as everyone then took a sit, looking at Archer with eyes fulls of compassion.

"What?"

"Dude, you are eating Orihime's food. There is no worse torture than Orihime's food." Gray shook his head while Orihime puffed her cheek.

"You meanie!"

"Common, I'm sure she's a great cook." He then hesitated a bit "At least I hope so"

Everyone had taken out their bento and was waiting for Archer to taste hell. Orihime took her chopsticks, picked up a meet ball stuffed with cheese and strawberry jam. She gently putted it in his mouth as he ate it.

Total silence.

"it's...it's...delicious!" He said with a grin as her eyes enlighten themselves.

"Finally, someone who recognise good things." She stared at the others, who were staring at him like he was an allien.

"Which planet are you from?" Natsu asked

"Are you planning on destroying mankind with this?" Cana pointed at Orihime's bento

"Is Saber also one of your kind?" Gray asked but then regretted. That day, he discovered the damage a chopstick could do, when handled by an angry Pendragon.

"Damn, like if one Erza wasn't enough" Cana cursed as she felt a pair of dark eyes on her.

"Is something wrong with me?" Erza sent chills running through the alcoholic girl body.

"N-No mam'"

"Good." Erza smirked, getting back to her lunch. As they ate, they suddenly felt a change in the mood. Lucy was playing with her food, bitting her lower lip, while Archer had burried his head in Orihime's neck, trying to hide his sad face, but they could still see it. Saber looked at the man she considered as her brother and sent daggers at Lucy before getting back to her food. Then everyone else thought the same thing at the same time. "What a mess..."

Then everyone heard a weird noise.

"What was that?" Levy asked

The noise was heard again.

"I think it came from you guys" Gray said looking at Orihime and Archer, the latter with his head still buried in his friend's face.

The noise was heard again and this time, Orihime tried to turn her head lightly.

"Archer are you okay?"

No answer

"Archer?"

No response

"Archer?" She turned completly, pushing him a little, but his body fell on the ground, his eyes wide opens.

"ARCHER!" Saber and Orihime shouted as the former rush to pick up her friend's body and bring him to the infirmary while Orihime and the rest stared at the door.

"Damn Orihime...your food is really a poison"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm just dropping by to thank all of you guys for reading this story, it means a lot to me, thank you very much!

To my reviewer Crossover: Haha she's only like this because she really cares about Archer Xd, but I'll take her death into consideration XP. As for Lucy, I'm not spoiling my own story :p, you will have to keep reading. :)

Now back to the story!

* * *

The next day, the history teacher lost it. In her class, two students, TWO DAMN NEW STUDENTS WERE IGNORING HER LESSON! Blondie number one was playing swordman with a pencil while Blondie number two was writting numerous painful way of death for a third blonde who was one of her best students.

Now the two of them were standing in front of the whole class, waiting for the teacher to speak.

"Well, since both of you seems to know everything, why don't you tell us about the Holy Grail War?" She finally said, earning two reactions. A light smirk from saber and a mocking laugh from Archer.

"Quiet will you!" Saber pinched his cheek, as he stopped right away.

"Stop stop stop! okay okay I'll stop laughing" He whined, as the two of them didn't care about the rest of the class, and even less about Lucy, who watched with a lot of pain and jealousy. Her fist were white, because of the way she was clenching them, but she relaxed a bit when she felt a soft hand on hers.

"Thanks Levy..." She smiled weakly. "...I just...it hurts so much to see them like this. He considers her more of a sister than he had ever considered me as, and I'm not sure he even still considers me as his sister again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will eventually forget the past and come back to you." Levy did her best to comfort her best friend.

Lucy smiled again but when she turned back to look at Archer, she met the scary glare from Saber, who quickly turned back to her usual straight face.

She and Archer motioned the class that they were ready.

"Well..." The teenage boy started "The Holy Grail War is kinda like a MMORPG, except that it's real." Then, like if they were twins, Saber directly continued after him. "It's a war which regroups seven servants or heroes. They all have one chosen master, who will use them to win the war"

"But it can happen that a master has two servants"

"The goal for the masters to beat al of the other masters by defeating their servant to win the right to claim the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail, like it name says is a holy artefact which enables one to have one wish granted"

"The first Holy Grail War was seven hundread years ago, by the time, there were hundreads of participants, and it occured every ten years but..."

"...somehow, as the time past, the numbers of masters as well as the time gape between two war decreased until it reached the nowadays rules."

"Recently, there have been some troubles with the Holy Grail, it doesn't regenerates as fast as before, its been twenty eight years since the last war, plus historians believe the next war will be the last one." Saber concluded, as they were staring at the multiples shocked eyes watching them.

"Wow, this was as precised as my lesson was gonna be. You can go back to your respective seats" They obeyed her before she smiled at the whole class. "Well I hope you guys took some notes because I will make a little test with no more than twenty questions. Essai type" She sarcasticly smiled

"I didn't know you two were smartasses" Natsu said as he, Gray, Erza and Mira approached the two new blonde students on the roof top.

"Invading our space again I see" Saber said coldly only to be answered by Erza's own icy glare.

"Calm down" Archer patted gently her back before turning back to the others "What do you guys want?"

"Well, we felt like hanging out a little bit since we had no classes." Mira answered, still with her kind smile.

"Aren't you with the others" Saber still with a light frown asked.

"Well, Math and History are the only classes all of us have in common" Gray said as the four of them didn't asked permission to take a seat beside them. A heavy and uncomfortable silence occured before Erza tried to break the ice. "So...where were you guys before comming here?"

"Ferelden" Archer replied looking at the sky, but even so, he could still feel the wide eyes that were on Saber and him.

"F-Ferelden?!...but How?! I mean the dark-bones were only defeated recently but even so, it still is labelled as unlivable." Mira gasped.

"It only confirms my theory...you guys are alliens" Gray sighted while Natsu completly approaved.

"No Saber, you can't kill them, not here!" Archer quickly tried to calm his 'sister' as he knew the two boys were good as dead if he didn't do so.

Saber took a deep breath before smiling lightly at Archer "It's okay...Thanks"

"Anytime" Archer smillfed back as Erza and the rest were watching.

"Uhm...so, are you guys going out?" The scarlet haired girl asked earning a pair of wide, shocked and disgusted eyes staring at her.

"Are yoy serious?! It would be like going out with my sister" Archer said but tensed heavily at his last word.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked a little concerned

"Yeah...don't worry" He awkwardly smiled lightly turning back his gaze to the sky. His peacefull moment was interrupted by the raven haired boy and the pinky, which went back to their arguments.

"Can't you take your fight else where?!" Saber asked or rather ordered, as the two boys continued throwing punches at each other while leaving the rooftop, leaving it in a complete silence as Archer continued to gaze at the horizon, Saber resting her head on his shoulder, while Erza and Mira had more than one questions in their mind but where hesitating to ask them. Mira then decided to take her chance "Say...what's with Lucy?"

The air felt heavier as everyone could notice blood trickling from Archer's palm which has his nails dug in it, as his was clenching or tightening every part of his body.

"It's...nothing..." He answered calmly, at least tried to, while Saber turned her head lightly to Mira, with one of the coldest glare she had. It stopped the Strauss from pursuing but didn't stop the scarlet haired girl

"Don't tell us it's nothing, we know something is going on. Why aren't you happy to see her?! I mean she's your sister...Is she your sister?" She got from an almost angry tone to a calm one.

Archer paused a bit, as Saber looked at him worried, she then back off a little as he turned around completly, towards Erza, who's eyes widened as she saw the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah...she is my younger sister"

"But, then shouldn't you be happy to see her? I mean its been a very long time since you didn't see her...what's wrong? You can tell me..." She softly said, which was the first time since she broke up with her ex boyfriend, Jellal. Mira of course noticed and motioned for Saber to follow her back inside the building. Saber frowned lightly but obeyed when she noticed how Archer and Erza were staring into each others eyes.

As they were alone now, Archer answered.

"We don't even know each others...I mean you know my name since I introduced myself two days ago, but I don't know anything about you." He smiled lightly, looking away from her. There was a small silence before he heard some mumblings.

"Huh?!"

"Scarlet..."

"Yeah, I've noticed, your hairs are scarlet" He laughed a bit turning back his head to face her

"No I mean my name is Scarlet, Erza Scarlet, it might be an ugly ass name but I'm proud of it" She said with a lot of confidence in her voice even if she was looking at the ground.

Archer stared at her with a raised brow before sighting. "What are you talking avout?! That's one of the cutest name I've heard." He lifted his hand to caress her hairs but put it back down. It would have been really inappropriate since they just met.

"You think so" She raised back her head only for her eyes to meet his.

Archer POV

Damn, I've been caught starring...but I can't deny she's cute. Cmon say something ,say something you dumbass!

Erza POV

Wow, his eyes are so deep, I could drawn in them. I could stare at them forever...wait what am I thinking, I've just broken up with Jellal...Jellal...

No POV

Erza brought a hand to her cheek, it was wet. Thinking about her ex maid her cry, again but she couldn't cry. She promised herself never to cry again, and certainly not in front of the others. As the closed her eyes to resist the urge to cry, she then felt a hand on hers while another one wiped the silent tears from her other cheek. Her eyes snapped open and there he was, sitting really close to her, she looked at his eyes, then at his light smile, and, before she knew it, her hand were gripping his shirt as she tackled him to the ground, her head buried in his chest. He took a comfortable sitting position as she was now crying so hard on his chest, his arms drapped around her while he was stroking her long and beautifil red hairs.

"It's okay Erza, it's okay..." He kept repeating, hoping to comfort her. She was mumbling Jellal's name while crying and that went on forcabout ten minutes before her cries became quiet sobs before she even fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Saber had left Mira to go search for a new secret spot for her and Archer when she bumped somebody

"Oh...sorry I wasn't lokking where I was going."

"Yeah, well better be careful next time" T  
he stranged tall man grumbled as he walked, leaving a fuming Saber.

"Don't mind him, Kenny-chan is a little grumpy today because he can't find me" A little pinkette brought her attention as she left for a new hiding place.

"What the hell...was that?!" Saber stood there eyes wide open.

"That was Kempachi-san and the little girl is called Yachiru" She heard and turned around to see who was speaking and didn't see any one.

"Huh?!"

"Oi I'm here" The man repeated bringing her attention down to the floor. Her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"I'm sorry incipal, I didn't know you where here" She bowed deeply while the old man only grinned.

"Now now, why so formal? You can call me Mr. Makarov or Granddad. As I like to say, in this school, everyone's familly and all of you are my childrens." He said briging up a light smile on Saber face, when she raised back up "But that brings me to a point...I see you two have problems making friends especially you Saber, you need to open up more to the others" He frowned lightly making her body tense a little.

"I'll open up and make friends when I'll feel ready...now I need to go have a nice day." And with that she left.

Saber POV

I don't need to open up nor to make new friends, I just need Archer. As long as he's here I don't need no one else.

No POV

Archer stood up with a sleeping Erza in his arms and went to the infirmary so she could sleep there. On the way, he could clearly hear the other students whisper, but he didn't care.

As Erza was now peacefully sleeping, Archer sat near the bed waiting for her to wake up. After ten minutes, he stood up to leave and come back later, but as he turned around, he felt a hand tug on his shirt. He turned back and saw Erza awake.

"Please...don't...don't leave" She asked in a low voice that he found more than cute.

"Okay...I'll stay" He smiled and sat back down.

"Nee, Archer..."

"Yeah?!"

"Are we friends now?" She asked looking straight in his eyes and felt her heart heat when she saw him smile, not one of his smirk or light smile but a real one, and damn he looked sexy.

"Yes, Erza, we are"


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Erza was quietly sitting on her table, waiting for the teacher before two hands were loudly slammed on her table, catching the attention of the whole class, which quickly turned back to their occupations when Erza gave them "The" look.

"Why so loud?" She then asked to the girl standing in front of her

"Start talking, now!" The silver haired teen ordered her friend, with demanding eyes

"What are you talking about Mira?!"

"Oh come on Erza, the whole school has been gossiping about it, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about...just explain" She frowned making Mira sight

"You were seen in Archer arms yesterday, he was carying you like a knight would carry his princess" She said making Erza's eyes widen

"Oh...that..."

"HA! I knew it!"

"But its not what you think, it was because..."

"At least hide your blush when you're about to make up a fake excuse"

"Would you listen to me?!"

"Not if you're about to lie" Mira responded making Erza frowned heavily.

"We were talking and I passed out, I was exhausted plus I was also...nevermind, I was exhausted okay! All he did was take me to the infirmary" Erza explained, deciding it would be best to hide the part when she cried, she could not afford to lose her reputation because of a weak moment.

"Erza...I'm so sorry I didn't know..."

"Yeah...just please leave me alone" she sighted making Mirajane walk away sadly, before Erza called her back, making her turn back.

"Besides you will be

the first person informed if I ever give love a second chance" Erza said making her friend smile widely.

"You better"

At the roof top at lunch, Archer and Saber were enjoying some rice balls with meat balls.

"Still haven't found a new spot?" Archer asked

"No." She answered dully

"Aw come on, are you gonna be mad forever?"

"Yes."

In fact Saber had been mad at him since the morning, when she heard the gossip and rumors about him and Erza.

"You know I hate her" She frowned

"And you know there is nothing between us, I just brought her to the infirmary"

"Bridal style?"

"She was tired..."

"But why not on your back?" She kept her same stoic voice

"Because I had my backpack on, damn it Sabe, you're worse than a jealous lovestruck girl...are you jealous?" He said finishing in a charming voice

"Even on my dead bed I'd still rather date a lycan than you"

"Wow...so much hate" He comicly grabbed his chest "You broke my heart" He faked a sad voice, before he started laughing while Saber just chuckled lightly.

"So I guess the joke was good to make Saber laugh" A raven haired boy and his group of friends took a seat with the two blondes.

"I require that you shut up, Fullbuster" Saber took back her serious face

"Wow...so much hate" Gray said making Archer smirk

"Anyways, why isn't Orihime with you guys?" He asked making Natsu raised raise a brow

"Why? I thought Erza was your girlfriend"

"Yeah stay faithfull." Gajeel grinned.

(The foolowing scene has been ranked too violent even for T ranking)

"Stupid boys" Erza dusted her hands, getting back to her bento.

"Shouldn't we bring them to the infirmary?" Levy asked loking at Natsu and Gajeel laying in a pool of their own blood at the other end of the roooftop.

"No they got what they deserved" Erza frowned lightly

"Yeah...no one messes with the great Titania" Cana grinned

"Ti...tania?" Archer and Saber said at the same time, surprised by the nickname.

"Oh...thats the nickname she got over the years" a shy voice was heard, making Archer's body get tense.

"Everyone here got their own nicknames" Lucy continued

"We don't even know your names to start with, apart from Erza and Lucy" Saber shot a quick glare at the blonde girl.

"Well I'm Mirajane, here is Gray, Levy, the two over there are Natsu and Gajeel..."

"...And I'm CANA MOTHERFUCKING ALPERONA!" The brunnette shouted.

"Is she...drunk" Archer asked with wide eyes receiving a nod from Gray.

"Well we guys better go, classes starts in five minutes" Erza said standing up

"Well, I don't have any class right now" Atcher smirked making Gray groan.

"What about these two?" He then asked pointing to Natsu and Gajeel who were...fighting?!

"When did they?!"

"Don't dwell on it, this is the weirdest academy in the world" Gray smirked as Erza called them.

"Well then, I'll see you later" She waived at him, before glaring for a second at Saber

"Yeah see ya" He waived back as Saber frowned before standing up too "I also got class, I'll meet you at the gates" She smilled at him while he noded, before she left.

His body suddenly got tense, he was alone with her, the girl he was trying to avoid so bad.

"Don't you have any class to attend?" He asked trying to cover his crispy voice.

"N-No, I have nothing now..." She answered before there was probably the world's greatest uncomfortable silence, which went on for at least fifteen minutes before Lucy gathered all her courage stood up, and went to sit right in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" He asked a bit taken aback by her actions.

"We...we need to talk." She said staring right in his eyes, making them widen a bit then narrow.

"There is nothing to talk about" He tried to dismiss the conversation but Lucy wouldn't drop the matter

"There is something to talk about, like why...why do you hate me?" She asked with a soft voice.

**Archer POV**

There she goes again with that soft voice. Don't give in remember what she did to you...but she's right we have to talk. I'll make things clear right here right now.

**NORMAL POV**

"Why do I hate you? Did you really forget what you did?! In case you did, here is a reminder"

**14 years ago**

Two kids were happily running in the backyard garden under the full moon. They where playing tags while their mother was reading a book. She then lifted her head to talk to them.

"Archer, Lucy, you will have to go to bed in five minutes"

"Okay Mom!" The two blonde kids replied in sinc. They then looked at each other and giggled before their father opened the backdoor "Layla, Archer, Lucy, family meeting now!" His hard and strick voice rung in the mother's ear like a death sentence, her smile dropped and her face turned into an emotion Lucy couldn't describe.

"Mom..." She tugged on her skirt while the woman smiled to her.

"Its okay, go to the living room with Archer, I'll be there in five minutes"

Archer took his sister hand, and brought her to the living room, where their dad waited on his armchair. He then stood up and went to the kitchen.

Two minutes passed and Lucy who was thirsty went to the kitchen to get some water.

Ten minutes later, Layla entered and only saw Archer sitting in the couch

"Where is your sister?"

"I'm right here, mom" The little girl said in a fake cheery voice, which went unnoticed.

"Okay, now family meeting starts..." Jude said as he took a seat back in his armchair. "...I won't hide it to you, our family is in a very troublesome financial state, we will soon loose everything if we don't take drastic resolutions, and that's what I'm gonna do..." He then turned is cold eyes toward his son

"Jude please no..." Layla started sobbing

"Archer..."

"Jude no don't do it"

"Yes daddy?" The little blonde five year old boy asked unaware of what was happening.

"I want you to leave this house and to never come back." His cold voice rang in his son head.

"W-what?!"

"We have too many mouth to feed, and your stomach is a bottomless hole, plus I have other reasons to send you off..."BUT! As a familly we have to vote the decision and I'm sure your mom, is against it so the final decision goes to Lucy" He finished turning to his daughter with a wicked smile. The room then turned dead silent. Archer was still taking in the words of his father. He knew his father hated him, but to the point of wanting to abandom him, his own flesh and blood, but he knew Lucy would vote for him to stay. With their mother, he was the person she loved and deared the most, and same thing around.

Layla looked down, she knew that smile on Jude's face, a smile he wore only when his plans went down his way.

"So Lucy, what do you decide?" Jude repeated

Archer smirked when his sister's mouth opened, he was gonna celebrate even if his dad was gonna punish him severely.

"Archer...you...you can't stay"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE DAD!...Wait WHAT?!"Archer's jaw nearly dropped on the floor.

"Archer, you need to leave the house for the family sake, one less mouth to feed would really save money, considering the fact that you eat so much"

"L-Lucy what are you saying"

"Plus you have problems with your hearing, you really need to leave."

"L-Lucy I thought...I thought we were best brother and sisters for ever...Lucy what happened?" He softly said gently touching her hand only for her to slap his away. Their mom could only watch her family getting teared apart because of her husband love for money and hatred for his son, she could only witness her two precious kids, her shyning star and her bright spark, being tortured by their father.

"Shut up!" Lucy frowned "How can I be friend with such a scum like you? You are such a discrace to the family, worse, to the world. You are worse than an insect." She continued with a cold voice that could match her dad's. "Leave this house at once and never come back, nor try to contact us again!" She finally screamed.

Archer was beyond stunned, staring at his sister with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted. His hands, no his whole body was shacking like crazy as he then balled his fist thinking it would prevent his tears from falling but, they wouldn't stop. The room went silent before Jude stepped in front "You heard her, you are no longer a member of this family. I've already had your things packed up." He snapped his fingers as two guards came, one holding two suitcase and the other made his way toward the young boy.

"Please Jude, don't do it! You can't do this to your own son" Layla teary face and voice muffled by cries was really breaking Archer's heart...but why Lucy, why?

Suddenly, Jude jerked her away making her fall back in the couch.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT WORTHLESS TRASH MY SON!" Harsh word mixed with a harsh tone was always a bad mixture. Layla pulled Archer into the tightest hug she could give but the guards were too strongs as they forced him out of his motherrh's embrace.

"Throw him out" Jude ordered as the guard led a struggling Archer to the exit.

"Let me down! MOM HELP ME PLEASE!"

"ARCHER!" She tried to go after her son but was held back by Jude.

"Jude please don't do it" She begged but only to receive a cold shoulder.

"ARCHER!"

"MAMA!"

And the guards threw him out of the estate his body falling down hard on the ground , they gave him appollogetic looks before closing the gates in front of him.

END OF FLASH BACK


	5. Chapter 5

"ARCHER!"

"MAMA!"

And the guards threw him out of the estate, closing the gates in front of him.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Do you remember now?!" Archer said still looking in her eyes.

Lucy could only stare back."But you don't understand! I was..."

"Please keep your lies to yourself!" He interrupted her. "You already lied to me when you said that you loved me before that..." He stood up.

"You just don't know how much those words hurted, how much you've made to suffert" He finally said in a low voice before leaving in a hurry, not even noticing the pair of eyes and ears that weret behind the door.

"You see, I told you it was a good idea to ditch classes" Gray said

"But won't Lucy be mad at us for spying us?" Orihime said in a low concerned voice.

Sobs

"Wait did you hear that?"

Sobs

"It came from..."

"LUCY!" They all said in unison rushing toward the blonde that was now on her knees.

"Lucy..." Levy hugged her bestfriend

"He...he doesn't understand..." The crying blonde girl said between sobs.

FLASHBACK: 14 years ago (again) Lucy's POV

I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water before the meeting when Daddy entered the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Uh oh, smells like trouble.

"Okay listen to me Lucy...I've had enough of your brother, I wanna abandon him." He said in a stern voice while my eyes widened.

"What?!" I gasped but he quickly went on

"But your mom is gonna be against it so YOU are gonna vote for him to go"

"What?! But daddy..."

"No buts, you are gonna vote for him to go and tells him mean things like 'he's pathetic' and that you never loved him."

"Daddy I can't...I love him, he is my brother..." I started to sob making him angrier

"YOU WILL DO IT! Else, I'll have him killed instead, and you know I'm capable of that"

"No..." I gasped making dad smirk. But I couldn't do anything. I don't want Archer too die, nor too leave me but I have no choice. "Okay, father, I'll obey."

"Good now get a hold of yourself and go back in there"

I stood there for a bit, and once I felt ready, I opened the door and went back in the living room.

Ten minutes later.

The guards had just threw him outside the estate. Dad went back in his study, and mom and I stayed in the living room. I wasn't moving, just staring blankly at the door before I felt something wet and warm roll down my cheek. That's when my feelings came back to me and I think mom knew it because she was staring at me with a sad smile. I couldn't resist it anymore, I jumped in her arms and started crying my heart out.

"Shh, it's okay..." She kept repeating " I know you didn't mean those words."

And we stayed like this until I cried myself to sleep.

END OF FLASH BACK (No POV)

"Now you guys know Archer's point of view and mine" Lucy sighted as her friends who were now sitting around her gasped in awe.

"Wait, you knew we where spying on you guys?!" Levy asked

"Well Natsu doesn't really know how to keep quiet" Lucy smiled at her closest 'boy' friend.

"It isn't my fault if Ice Princess annoys me"

"What did ya say, ash for brain?"

"What are you guys doing?!" Erza turned her comforting expression into a deadly face, making them shiver and hug each other

"We are complimenting each others, like friends do!" They screamed in unision, but stop when they heared a soft giggle, they turned their heads and saw Lucy who was slightly covering her mouth, laughing softly. It made all of them smile softly at her. She then looked up at them "Thank you guys" And she beamed at them her most beautiful smile, making a certain shirtless and his salmon haired friend blush

The next day, Archer was walking towards his classroom, staring blankly in front of him, not caring about the world, until he bumped something, or someone, making her fall.

"Oh sorry, are you alright?!" He quickly helped her back up before his eyes widened a bit "Wait...a kid?!" He said earning a pout.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh really, then how old are you?" He smirked

"Anooo...15..." She shyly said

"And what's your grade?"

"I'm a Junior..."

"HA...WHAT?!" His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well, people say I'm a genius but its just because I work hard" She said.

"Well, what's your name, 'genius'" He asked with a teasing smile making her pout a little

"Wendy, and you sir?"

"Sir?! Do you I look old?!" He whined making her giggle lightly. "I'm Archer, and I'm also late so see ya" He smiled quickly before leaving in a mad rush toward his next classroom while Wendy stared at his back before shacking her head with a small smile.

_

"...And then BAM, I finish them with a three point!" Natsu finished his basket ball game story.

"Natsu..." Levy sighted. Why was that boy so dumb

"Yeah?!"

"Didn't you notice the mood?! I've been trying to get you to stop since you started"

Natsu blinked a few times before noticing the complete silence.

Archer was staring at the clouds, Lucy at the ground, Erza was staring blankly in front of her, and while Orihime had a concerned look for her friends, Saber looked like she could kill someone (Named Lucy Heartfilia).

Then the door was open, revealing a little blue hair girl.

"Hey guys" She said trying not to break down under the heavy mood. Fortunately, her arrival kinda lifted spirits up a bit.

"Hey Wendy how is it going?" Levy smiled at her, invinting her to take a sit.

"Well I'm fine" She then noticed Saber "Hello, I think we haven't met yet, my name is Wendy."

"I am Saber, it's a pleasure to meet you" Saber smiled a little before elbowing Archer's side, bringing back his attention down.

"What?!"

"Say hello to her" Saber ordered before he turned his head to Wendy. A small smile spread on his face.

"So the little genius has decided to pay us a little visit" He said teasingly making her pout.

"I'm not little and I'm not a genius! " She crossed her arms

"Yet you act like a little girl"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is"

Wendy pouted more before smilling interiorly

"Old man" She said making Archer frown lightly

"Take it back!"

"Only if you take back what you said."

Archer stared at her for a second before smirking

"Alright, you're not a kid"

"And you're not old" She replied with a smile, making him smile back a little.

The rest of the group was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Since when do they know each other?" Asked Saber

"Since when do they get along so well?" Continued Gray

"But...I thought he was going out with Erza?" Natsu said scratching his head, before getting a nod from Gajeel

"Yeah, cheating is not good." He told Natsu before both of them were send to the infirmary by a fuming Erza

"Stupid boys...now Wendy is embarrassed" She dusted her hands while Wendy looked like a tomato.

"Don't listen to them" Archer said before turning back his head to the sky. Well it looks lke he has made another friend.

_

"Hey Sabe" Archer greeted his friend as she took a seat next to him on the rooftop.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Fine thanks" He simply replied before once again looking at the sky, making Saber frown.

"You have been spacing out a lot lately, may I know what's on your mind?" She politely asked, but as he didn't answer she just bluntly guessed. "You're thinking about Lucy right" She then noticed his body getting a little more tense. "So you are really thinking about her, did anything happen?"

"No...I mean...we...we talked and she asked me why I try to avoid her or hate her so much and I told her, or reminded her of what she did. Now I just can't stop thinking about the past."

There was a moment of silence before he felt her hand on his head, which brought it on her laps.

"You know I could always kill her." She said making him chucklle lightly

"And I know you would be more than happy to BUT I can't let you go to jail."

"Are you concerned for me?"

"No, I'm concerned for the other prisoners, you would terrorise them" He smirked earning him a light pull on his cheeks

"Ow ow! Sorry!" He whined before widening his eyes a little.

"You...are trying to lift my mood aren't you?" He said making her smile a little.

"Have I failed?"

There was a small pause before he smileed "No...not at all. Thanks Sabe" He thanked her making her smile as she started to stroke his hairs

"Anytime Archer"

_

"It"s a big NO!" Archer said sternly making Orihime pout

"Come on! You are not going to avoid her and hate her for ever!"

"Well yes I am!" He crossed his arms.

"Oh come on please, pretty please?" Orihime did her best puppy face, making him look away for ten seconds before sighting.

"Fine..."

"Yay" Orihime threw her arms around him, almost making him fall backward from his chair.

"Orihime...get off please" He gently asked as she drew back

"Well who's coming?" He asked

"I guess Saber will come if you come, me, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Gray and Natsu."

"Well Saber isn't free this weekend...but I guess its not too bad since shes not keen on those things"

"Its okay...we will meet at the school gates, do you have a car?"

"Yep, a car and a bike, why?"

"Because we will need cars to go to the fair, dummy"

Archer frowned lightly but shrugged it off "And who else brings a car?"

"Mira. I have to go before I miss my bus, don't forget, tommorow, at 8:00. See ya" She waived at him before leaving the classroom in a hurry, leaving him alone

After sweeping the floor (because of a sadic history teacher), he was ready to leave when the door was opened by a white haired girl.

"Archer?"

"Mira, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised that she was still here so late.

"I think I dropped my keys out of my bag, have you seen them?"

"You mean these?" He took a bunch of keys out of his pocket, making the girl smile.

"Yes, thank you so much!" She smiled at him as he handed her the keys.

"You're welcome."

"So, how do you like Magnolia?"

"Let's say the city is pretty noisy and electrified, with its good sides and bad sides, but hey, still better than Ferelden right?!" He said making both of them laugh a little.

"Hey you should get going it's getting kinda late."

"Yes, huh, with the Espada runnng wild, I'm kinda scared to walk alone in the dark..." She said cutely, looking down.

Archer smiled lightly "Okay, I'll walk you home, since Saber is already home making dinner."

Mira smilled when he accepted as they started walking

"You two must be really close to live together"

"I consider her as the sister I've never had" He replied making Mira's eyes widen a bit

"But...what about...what about Lucy?" She asked making his body get tense.

"You already know what happened between Lucy and me since you were spying on us" He answered making the white hair girl gasp.

"You knew we were there?"

"Let's say Natsu doesn't really know how to keep quiet" He said making Mira chuckle.

"She said the same thing" Mira whispered

"Did you say something?"

"No...nothing...hey there is my house" She pointed a big two story white house in front of them.

"Wow...do you live here alone?" Archer asked checking out the house

"No, I live with my little sister and brother" She said as they were now standing at the front door. "Do you wanna come in for a coffee or something?"

"No thanks, I better head back home quickly or Saber will kill me or worse" He politely refused

"It's okay, well thanks for walking me home" She smiled before smoothly pressing her lips on his cheeks.

"See you tommorrow!" She entered the house and close the door behind her, leaving a bright red Archer on the porch, a hand on his cheek.

"S-see you tommorow.." He walked back home


	6. Chapter 6

**Archer POV**

Stupid alarm,can't you be more smooth. Anyways I need to hurry up or Orihime will kill me for being late. I took a quick shower and brush my teeth. I guess I should wear dark jeans and this red long sleeved shirt, the weather forecast said it was gonna be cold today. I quickly put on my red sneakers and I was ready to leave when I saw a note on the door from Saber.

_Hello Archer, I hope you slept well, I'm sorry but my car is still broke so I took your motorbike. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, well too late. Have a nice day and don't do anything stupid or you''ll never see the sun again. Saber_

I guess I can let it slide, but just for this time, anyways, can't she have that car repaired? I got in my car and drove away.

**Normal POV**

In front of the school gates, everybody was already there, except Archer, which pissed off Natsu.

"What is he doing" The salmon hair boy grumbled, which earn him light slap at the head from Erza

"Calm down, we all came too early, he still have five minutes." Right when she said that, a black car parked next to Mirajane's Gray Jaguar XJ. Archer got out and as soon as he saw that everybody was already here, he started to fear for his life.

"Don't worry, you're not late." Orihime smiled at him.

"Nice car by the way." Gray smirked, looking at the Audi. "I didn't knew you guys where rich."

"Hey, everything we have, we've earned it with hard work."

"Yeah yeah, you guys will talk about cars later, we've got a fair to attend" Orihime stopped them.

"Can't we just walk?" Natsu asked, already feeling dizzy. Archer looked at him like he was crazy

"It's not even in Magnolia, we will have to take the highway, and you wanna walk?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Natsu have motion sickness" Erza told him, and his eyes widened

"Then he ain't getting in my baby." Archer pointed as his car

"So you are going to let him throw up in a lady's car?" Mira teased him making him sight

"Hey, I'm just right here you know!" Natsu pouted, making them chuckle.

"Alright, you go with me, who else?"

"Me!" Orihime said with a huge smile.

"We can't have Gray and Natsu in the same car, so Gray, you go with Mira and I" Erza said, more like ordered.

That meant...

Lucy and Archer looked at each others, but the later quickly got in the car. "Let's go."

Orihime took the passenger seat, leaving Natsu and Lucy in the backseat.

**In Mirajane's car:**

"Do you think they'll be alright?"Gray asked, sitting behind, looking outside the window at Dylan's car. It was obvious that the tension between Lucy and Archer was going up everyday, so was it really okay to put them in the same car.

"Don't worry Gray, it's not like he's gonna kill her." Mira reassured him. She was worried too, but she knew everything was gonna be okay. "Plus, they're with Natsu and Orihime, it's not like they're alone" She drove off, making sure Dylan follow her.

"I hope they have cheesecake at the fair." Erza mumbled with a smile, already picturing herself with her precious. Mira chuckled.

"I'm sure they do, Erza, I'm sure they do."

**In Dylan's car:**

"Don't tell me he already wants to puke." Dylan mumbled making Orihime chuckle.

"Well, we're talking about Natsu" She turned around to check to check on her friend, who had already turned green. Lucy tried to calm down his nausea but the no avail.

"How do you guys often do with him?"

"Well, Erza often's knocks him out." Lucy answered shyly

"Then do it!" Archer nearly shouted at his sister, making Orihime jump back, and Lucy shake in a mix of fear and sadness.

"I can't do that, I..."

"Orihime, hold the wheel for me please." Archer asked her, which she did. five seconds later, Natsu was sleeping on Lucy's laps, and Archer took back control of the car.

"You know, it isn't Lucy's fault, don't yell at her." Orihime frowned lightly.

"It's okay Orihime." Lucy said in a low voice.

"Anyways Orihime, you know we're going to take the highway high right?" He asked his friend, his voice full of concern, he noticed her body getting tense, but she nodded slowly. At the back, Lucy was wondering what they were talking about.

"Don't worry, I'll take the fast-lane and we will be out of there in no tie, but you are gonna have to tell me were to go, since we will probably have to pass in front of the others." Orihime nodded, again, still looking down. then Archer pinched her cheek, while driving with one hand.

"Oww, stop" She pouted looking at him while he chuckled, ruffling her hairs."Hey, took me some time to fix my hairs!"

"Don't worry, you still look good." He smiled, keeping his hand on top of her head, making her close her eyes and smile. "I'll always be there for you." He said.

"Thank you Archer. Now put that hand back on the wheel before you kill all of us." She said, making him roll his eyes and put his hand back on the wheel. Little did they know that their little heartwarming moment was really heartbreaking for the blonde girl at the back seat who was holding back tears, looking outside the window.

**In Mira's car:**

"Alright, we're entering the highway, I'll take the middle lane." Mira said executing what she planned, while Erza looked at her left, her eyes widening a bit.

"Wasn't that Dylan's car which sped off right now?"

"Yeah, but why is he going so fast, does he wanna kill all of them?" Mira frowned.

"Somebody's gonna get hit." Gray mumbled with a light smirk.

**After they finally arrived:**

"Don't you ever do that again!" Erza punched Archer again in the guts.

"But...Erza..." He started but got punched again in the same spot he had been punched six times already. He didn't know if he had attain a such great amount of pain that e almost couldn't feel it. "Nothing, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, now that's it's done, let's have some fun, guys!"

"AYE!"


End file.
